Ritsuka
Personality Ritsuka enjoys taking photographs and "making memories," and he usually takes pictures of humans and aliens. His story alludes to an abrupt change of personality occurring in Ritsuka two years prior to the current time of this site, when Ritsuka was ten. It is often seen through small flashbacks, when his mother beats him and denies that he is “her” Ritsuka and that he is actually "someone else in her son’s body". This is because Ritsuka entered a state of amnesia which temporarily locks away the mind and personality of the "former Ritsuka". In addition, the "second Ritsuka" remains in control his state of amnesia develops to the point that he/it becomes its own almost completely developed person. Before the change, Ritsuka was a popular, academically average boy, but he has become the opposite of his former self, now achieving perfect marks in everything and failing to get along with others, often expressing that he hates various aspects in a person. In addition to this change, he suffers a loss in memory and claims Seimei, his loved elder brother who died before the beginning of the story, was the only one who could understand him. Despite his young age and inexperience, Ritsuka is very intelligent and approaches things with startling maturity. The circumstances of his life encourage his lack of innocence; however, there have been notable incidents that bare his still-strong naiveté, particularly in sexual love and dating, as he should be. Despite this, he still has firm opinions and unrelenting ideas about those subjects. It is these opinions that clash dramatically with adults and authority figures around him. Ritsuka is a pacifist, and strongly opposes violence under any circumstance. Love is an uncomfortable subject for Ritsuka. He is wary of compliments and affection, and he always rudely asks how someone can say "I love you" so easily. He believes in free will and creating one’s own destiny. History Ritsuka cannot remember anything from when he was an infant to when he just turned ten. When he turned ten, he grew very ill. For some reason, he also had amnesia. When he was released from the Sigma hospital and returned home, he wasn't like he used to be. Ritsuka's mother notced this, and she started saying that he wasn't her Ritsuka. She even started beating him. Ritsuka would always have some sort of bandage on his head, arms, legs, or stomach every day. His older brother, Seimei, would always tell him not to be around their mother when she was like that. However, when Seimei was murdered, Ritsuka didn't have any protection from her mother anymore. He started to get more cuts and bruises from her. He would have to lock himself in his room in order to keep his mother out. Even though most kids would run away from home with a mother like his, he couldn't. He loved his mother, even though he was terrified of her, and he was only twelve. He was still dependent. Blah blah blah. You get the point. Category:Characters Category:Aliens